Est ce qu'un instant peut tout changer ?
by Anne Honyme
Summary: Je vous propose d’imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Dan avait abandonné Nathan, tout comme il l’a fait pour Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

**Est-ce qu'un instant peut tout changer ?**

**Je vous propose d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Dan avait abandonné Nathan, tout comme il l'a fait pour Lucas. Pour faire simple Nathan et Lucas ont grandit à Tree Hill avec leurs mères respectives. Dan lui a quitté la ville, il fera peut être son arrivée plus tard dans l'histoire, qui sait ! lol **

**Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

C'était la rentrée des classes au lycée de Tree Hill. Deux adolescents discutaient tout en se dirigeant vers leur salle.

Lucas : Alors pas trop stressé ?

Haley : Tu rigole c'est la rentrée ! On est enfin en terminal, j'ai attendu ça tout l'été !

Lucas (souriant) : T'es vraiment bizarre, tu sait ?

Haley (lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule) : Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'on est amis.

Lucas la regarde d'un air faussement vexé.

Soudain un jeune homme brun, de leur age vain les interrompre.

Nathan : Salut frérot. (regardant Haley) L'intello.

Haley (en colère) : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appelé comme ça.

Nathan : Je sais ouai.

Haley : Alors pourquoi tu continus de le faire ?

Nathan (lui souriant) : Parce que j'adore t'énervé !

Haley allait lui répondre quand la sonnerie retentit.

Haley : Bon je ne tiens pas spécialement à être en retard le premier jour de cours. (regardant Lucas) On se voit au déjeuné ?

Lucas : Pas de problèmes.

Puis elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

Nathan (souriant) : A un de ces quatre … l'intello.

Haley s'arrêta et eu un léger sourire mais continua sa route pour ne pas arriver en retard à son cours.

Lucas (lui souriant) : Un jour tu finira par l'épouser !

Nathan (surpris) : QUOI ?!!

Lucas : Tu sais ce qu'on dit : « Qui aime bien; chatit bien » !

Nathan : T'es en plein délire mon pauvre ! Mais bon passons … Alors t'y a réfléchit ?

Lucas (ne comprenant pas) : Réfléchit à quoi ?

Nathan : A ton entrée dans l'équipe ! Tu vas passé les sélections ?

Lucas : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Nathan : Pourquoi ça ne serait pas une bonne idée ?

Lucas : Bein, pour l'instant je ne joue que sur le terrain prés du fleuve, je sais pas si je serais assez bon pour jouer dans l'équipe du lycée.

Nathan : Passe les sélections et tu verras bien. En plus on a besoin d'un shooteur à 3 points dans l'équipe et t'adore ce jeu (lui souriant) Et t'es presque aussi bon que moi !

Lucas (d'un air faussement vexé) : Merci c'est gentil.

Nathan : En plus le capitaine de l'équipe te soutient à 100 pour 100. Et c'est super efficace pour rencontrer des filles, surtout pour toi qui est seule en ce moment !

Lucas : Tu ne changeras donc jamais !

Nathan (lui souriant) : Pourquoi changer la perfection ?

Lucas : Tais toi et viens on va aller en cours avant d'être en retard.

Nathan : Et pour l'équipe ?

Lucas : Je vais y réfléchir.

Nathan : Les sélections sont à 15h30, alors réfléchit pas trop longtemps.

Puis ils se rendirent à leur cours.

Pendant ce temps, dans le parking du lycée.

Brooke : Gare toi là vite ! Je crois que la cloche a déjà sonné !

Peyton (se garant) : Je te signal qu'on ne serait pas en retard si tu n'avais pas changé de tenue trois fois.

Brooke : C'est la rentrée, j'allais pas mettre une tenue quelconque ! Il faut que je fasse bonne impression !

Peyton : Dans ce cas tu aurais dû être à l'heure !

Brooke : Arrête d'être négative, la deuxième cloche n'a pas encore sonnée !

Soudain la sonnerie retentit.

Peyton : Tu disais ?

Proviseur : Mlle Sawyer et mlle Davis, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?

Brooke (tentant de se justifier) : Ma voiture ne démarrait pas, alors Peyton c'est gentiment proposé de m'emmené au lycée. C'est pour ça qu'on est en retard.

Proviseur : Etant donné que c'est la rentrée, nous allons oublier cela.  
Brooke et Peyton : Merci monsieur.

Proviseur : Mais que cela ne se produise plus !

Brooke : D'accord.

Puis elles se dirigèrent vers le cours.

Peyton (rigolant) : Ta voiture ne démarrait pas ?

Brooke : Bein quoi ? Ma voiture est vraiment en panne.

Peyton : Oui mais t'as oublié de lui préciser que ça faisait une semaine qu'elle est au garage !

Brooke (souriant) : A bon ? T'es sûr ?

Puis elles se mirent à rire.

Au déjeuné ;

Haley était assise à une table, elle était ailleurs. Elle regardait Nathan assis à une table avec certains de ses amis de l'équipe, il était entouré de pom pom girl le draguant.

Lucas : La terre appelle Haley.

Haley (sortant de ses pensées) : Quoi ?

Lucas : Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit.

Haley : Désolé.

Lucas regarda vers l'endroit que Haley fixait et lui dit : Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'elles et il finira par s'en rendre compte.

Haley (lui souriant) : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Lucas (lui souriant): Bien sûr.

Haley : Changeons de sujet. Qu'est ce que tu étais entrain de me dire ?

Lucas : Je te demandais ton avis sur mon éventuelle entrée dans l'équipe de basket.

Haley : Lucas t'adore le basket et t'es doué, enfin pour le peu que je m'y connais.

Lucas sourit à sa remarque.

Haley : Le seul problème c'est que si tu rejoins l'équipe, tu risques de ne plus traîner qu'avec des pom pom girl et tu finiras par oublier ta meilleure amie.

Lucas (lui souriant) : Ne t'en fait pas, je te dirais encore bonjours quand je te croiserais dans les couloirs.

Haley (lui jeta un morceau de son sandwich) : Sale type.

De l'autre coté, à la table de Nathan.

Térésa : Alors tu crois que tu vas gagné le championnat cette saison ?

Nicky (souriant à Nathan) : Bien sûr qu'il va le gagner, c'est le meilleur.

Nathan : Je ferais tout pour.

Brooke et Peyton s'assirent à la table.

Brooke : Nathan, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te répète d'arrêter de draguer mes pom pom girl ? L'année dernière elles se sont battues à cause de toi, et à cause de ça on a eu des problèmes avec le coach.

Nathan (souriant) : J'y peux rien si je suis irrésistible.

Brooke (rigolant) : Personnellement j'arrive très bien à résister.

Peyton : Bon vous allez arrêter de vous chamaillez tout les deux. J'aimerais manger calmement pour une fois.

Brooke : Très bien, miss rabat-joie … (regardant en direction de Lucas) … en fait Nathan, Lucas sort avec une fille en ce moment ?

Nathan : Pas à ce que je sache. Pourquoi ?

Brooke : Comme ça (souriant). Il est plutôt mignon.

Nathan (souriant) : C'est de famille.

Brooke (lui tapotant l'épaule) : Ca à dû être dur pour toi alors d'être le seul à ne pas l'être…. Tu ne dis plus rien ? Je t'ai cloué le clapé.

Nathan : Pas du tout, je tiens juste à laisser Peyton manger tranquillement.

Brooke : Ouai bien sûr.

Peyton (sur un ton ironique) : Laisse le tranquille, y'en a au moins un qui s'inquiète de mon bien être.

Puis ils se mirent tous à rire.

Plus tard dans la journée, Haley était en salle de tutorat entrain de lire un livre. Soudain quelqu'un toqua. Haley leva son nez du livre.

Nathan : Je te dérange pas trop ?

Haley (surprise) : Non. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Nathan : Je voulais te demandé, si tu pouvait me donné des cours ?

Haley : Des cours ?

Nathan : Ouai. Va savoir pourquoi ; le proviseur c'est mis dans la tête que je n'avais pas d'assez bonnes notes.

Haley (souriant) : C'est vraiment bizarre.

Nathan : Bref, il faut absolument que je remonte mes notes cette année si je veux continuer de jouer dans l'équipe de basket. (avec son plus beau sourire) Tu veux bien m'aider alors ?

Haley (sous le charme) : D'accord.

Nathan : Merci, je t'adore.

Haley sourit à cette remarque.

Nathan : Bon je suis désolé mais je dois aller aux sélections. Encore merci.

Puis il s'en alla. Tandis que Haley souriait encore.

L'entraînement avait commencé depuis quelques minutes mais Lucas n'était toujours pas là. Les joueurs faisaient des lancer franc en attendant le coach. Tim manqua son lancer et Nathan alla chercher la balle. Cependant quelqu'un la ramassa avant lui et lui la tendis. Nathan sourit alors à son frère …

**Voila le premier chapitre, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire si l'idée vous plait. Merci.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Pour vous remercier voici un chapitre qui devrait faire plaisir à jenny et Miss Romanaise. Lol**

Chapitre 2 :

Le lendemain au lycée ;

Lucas et Nathan se dirigeaient vers le tableau d'affichage où se trouvait la liste des joueurs sélectionnés pour la saison.

Lucas (anxieux) : J'espère vraiment être pris dans l'équipe.

Nathan : Tu rigoles ? Tu t'es super bien débrouillé. En plus le coach a bien pris Tim dans l'équipe l'an dernier alors t'as aucune raison de t'en faire.

Lucas se mis à rire à la remarque de son frère.

Nathan : La voilà. Alors, alors … Nathan Scott capitaine ; numéro 23 … (il parcourait la liste espérant y voir le nom de son frère) … Lucas Scott ; numéro 3. Toutes mes félicitations frerot. (il le prit dans ses bras) En plus t'es titulaire (marchant en direction de leur cours) je vois déjà les gros titre : « La tornade Scott rafle tout sur son passage », « les Scott champions d'Etats ».

Lucas : Du calme Nathan. On n'a même pas encore commencé la saison.

Soudain Haley vain les rejoindre.

Haley : Qu'est ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur ?

Nathan : Lucas a été pris dans l'équipe !

Haley (prenant Lucas dans ses bras) : Je suis heureuse pour toi !

Lucas : Merci.

Haley : En fait Nathan on commence quand les cours ?

Nathan : Quand tu veux.

Haley : Aujourd'hui ?

Nathan : OK. Disons 17h30, après l'entraînement ?

Haley : Ca me va. A plus tard.

Puis Haley s'en alla. Lucas sourit alors à Nathan.

Nathan (le remarquant) : Quoi ?

Lucas (souriant) : Non rien.

Nathan : Allez viens on va en cours avant d'être en retard.

Plus tard dans la journée ; Nathan et Lucas étaient à leur entraînement.

Nathan : Ca va tu tiens le coup ?

Lucas (essoufflé) : C'est sûr que ça change du river cour.

Nathan rit en voyant son frère essoufflé.

Nathan : T'inquiète, on s'y habitue.

Coach : Scott ! Arrêtez un peu de bavarder ! Faites moi encore 5 tours de terrain et filé aux douches.

Nathan (souriant) : Tu crois qu'il te reste encore assez de souffle pour faire une course ?

Lucas (souriant) : Je crois qu'il m'en reste même encore assez pour te battre !

Puis ils se mirent à faire une course tout en rigolant.

Un peu plus loin, les pom pom girls regardaient la scène, tout en s'entraînant.

Bévin : J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi mignon le frère de Nathan.

Térésa : C'est vrai qu'ils sont super sexy tout les deux.

Brooke (agacée) : Arrêtez de bavé et concentré vous !

Après l'entraînement Lucas c'était rendu à la bibliothèque pour lire tranquillement un livre. Il cherchait un endroit où s'asseoir quand il vit une place libre à coté d'une jeune femme blonde, qu'il connaissait bien. Elle dessinait tout en écoutant de la musique. Il hésita un moment et se décida enfin à s'approcher.

Lucas : Je peux m'asseoir ?

Peyton leva la tête, retira ses écouteurs et lui sourit.

Peyton (retirant son sac pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir) : Bien sûr.

Lucas (en s'asseyant) : Moi c'est Lucas Scott.

Peyton (souriant) : Je sais très bien qui tu es, ton frère est l'un de mes meilleurs amis et on c'est déjà vu à quelques fête chez Nathan.

Lucas (souriant) : Je sais mais je pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de moi.

Peyton sourit à sa remarque.

Lucas : T'écoutes quoi ?

Peyton : Nadasurf, tu connais ?

Lucas : Si je connais ? J'adore ce groupe.

Peyton rit à cette remarque.

Lucas : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Peyton : Ca change des goûts musicaux de ton frère.

Puis ils se mirent à rire et à discutaient de musique et d'autre chose, pendant un long moment.

Pendant ce temps Haley était en salle de tutorat, attendant Nathan, quand il arriva enfin.

Nathan : Salut.

Haley : Salut. (regardant ça montre) C'est bien la première fois que t'es à l'heure.

Nathan (souriant) : Faut un début à tout. En plus je dois faire bonne impression à ma tutrice.

Haley (souriant) : Si tu veux m'impressionner décroche un A au prochain contrôle de maths.

Nathan : Un A ? (timidement) Et tu serais pas impressionné avec un C+ ou un B à la limite ?

Haley (souriant) : Faut voir. Allez assis toi et ouvre ton bouquin, plus vite on s'y mettra plus vite tu pourras m'impressionner.

Nathan s'exécuta et ils commencèrent le cours.

A la bibliothèque ; Lucas et Peyton discutaient encore.

Lucas (timidement) : J'ai participé à un jeu de radio et j'ai gagner des places pour le concert de demain dans la ville voisine. Ca te dirait de m'y accompagner ?

Peyton : Tu veux peut être y emmener quelqu'un d'autre ?

Lucas : Non et puis je penses pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre aussi fan que toi et moi.

Peyton (lui souriant) : C'est d'accord passe me prendre à 18h. Tiens (lui tendant un papier) C'est mon adresse. Bon je dois y aller. A demain.

Lucas lui sourit, heureux à l'idée de passer sa soirée de demain avec elle.

Nathan et Haley étaient toujours en tutorat.

Nathan (posant sa tête sur la table) : J'y comprend rien ! J'abandonne !

Haley : Je te croyais plus persévérant que ça !

Nathan (relevant sa tête) : Je sais mais là j'y comprend rien et je te fait perdre ton temps !

Haley : De un tu ne me fais pas perdre mon temps et de deux croire en soi c'est déjà réussir, alors si tu y crois, tu y arriveras !

Nathan (souriant) : C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Haley (souriant) : Allé, essai la prochaine.

Nathan s'exécuta et ils continuèrent le cours encore un moment.

Lucas était dans son lit et pensait à sa discussion avec Peyton et à sa soirée de demain. Soudain Haley et Nathan entrèrent.

Nathan : A quoi tu penses frangin ?

Lucas : Avant je suis allé à la bibliothèque, pour lire un livre.

Nathan (ironiquement) : Je sent que ça va être passionnant.

Haley (lui mettant une tape à l'épaule) : Laisse le finir.

Lucas : Bref j'étais à la bibliothèque, quand j'ai vu Peyton. On a discutait et je l'ai invité au concert de Nadasurf demain soir.

Nathan : Je t'avais dis que tu trouverais quelqu'un dès que tu entrerais dans l'équipe.

Lucas (voyant la tête d'Haley) : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Haley : Moi qui pensait y aller avec toi.

Lucas : Je suis vraiment désolé, j'y avais pas pensé.

Nathan : Haley, laisse le pour une fois qu'il a un rencard. Et puis si tu veux moi je suis libre. On pourra se louer un film.

Haley retrouva immédiatement le sourire à cette idée.

Nathan : Ca te dit ?

Haley (souriant) : D'accord, mais c'est moi qui choisit le film.

Nathan : Hors de question. J'ai pas envie de voir un film à l'eau de rose.

Haley : Pourtant ça ne te ferait pas de mal.

Karen (entrant dans la chambre) : Encore entrain de se chamailler. On va bientôt passer à table, Nathan, Haley, vous restez dîné ?

Haley : D'accord pour moi.

Nathan : Bien sûr, votre cuisine est meilleure que n'importe quel plat que je pourrais me faire.

Karen : Ta mère est encore en voyage d'affaire.

Nathan (tristement) : Ouai, pour changer.

Peyton était elle aussi dans sa chambre à penser à sa discussion avec Lucas, quand Brooke entra.

Brooke : Alors boucle d'or, à quoi tu penses ? (souriant) Où plutôt à qui ?

Peyton : À la bibliothèque, j'ai discuté avec Lucas, on a rigolé et il m'a invité à un concert demain soir.

Brooke ressentit alors un sentiment étrange à l'annonce que Peyton venait de lui faire.

Peyton : Brooke, ça va ?

Brooke (sortant de ses pensées) : Oui, bien sûr. Je suis heureuse pour toi …

**Laissez moi vos reviews. Merci**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews. Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

Chapitre 3 :

Le lendemain ;

Nathan, Brooke et Peyton étaient assis à une table pour déjeuner. Quand Nathan vit Lucas et Haley.

Nathan : Lucas vient t'asseoir.

Lucas s'assis alors à gauche de Nathan, en face de Peyton. Ils se regardaient tout deux gênés.

Nathan (voyant Haley encore debout) : Tu comptes manger debout ? (poussant légèrement Lucas) Allé, assis toi.

Haley (s'asseyant à droite de Nathan) : Merci… Alors, vous avez eu quelle note au dernier contrôle d'algèbre ? Moi un A-, j'avais pourtant révisé. C'est…

Nathan : C'est bon l'intello, on sais que c'est ta plus mauvaise note. Et je pari que Lucas a eu la même note, hein frérot ?

Lucas : Et toi, Nathan ?

Nathan : Ho ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que cet ennuyeux de prof ait pris la peine de me mettre une note !

Tout le monde rit.

Ils passèrent le reste du déjeuner à discutaient et à rigolaient.

Nathan : Bon c'est pas tout mais avec Lucas on avait prévu de faire une petite partie de basket, puisqu'on a 1h de perm.

Lucas (se levant) : Bye (souriant à Peyton) A ce soir.

Peyton lui sourit.

Nathan (se tournant vers Haley) : C'est toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?

Haley (timidement) : Tu sais on est pas obligé de passer la soirée ensemble. T'as peut être un rencard.

Nathan : Non, pas ce soir. (lui souriant) C'est mon soir de repos.

Haley sourit à sa remarque même si elle n'aimait pas spécialement le fait qu'il drague, ou se fasse draguer par tant de filles, toutes plus superficielles les une que les autres.

Nathan : Soit là pour 18h, je te ferais à dîner.

Haley (sceptique) : Tu sais cuisiner ?

Nathan (souriant) : Je voulais dire ; je commanderais des pizzas.

Ils se mirent alors à rirent.

Nathan (s'en allant) : Bye.

Puis Lucas et Nathan s'en allèrent.

Brooke (à Haley) : Ca fait longtemps que tu les connais ?

Haley : Lucas et mon meilleur ami depuis que j'ai 8 ans et pour Nathan disons qu'on est ami, mais on est pas vraiment très proche.

Brooke : Et tu n'es jamais sorti avec l'un des deux ? Ou eu envie de sortir avec l'un des deux ?

Peyton : Brooke ?! (à Haley) Excuse la, la subtilité et elle ça fait deux.

Haley sourit à cette remarque.

Brooke : Quoi ? Je fais connaissance. (à Haley) Alors ?

Haley (souriant voyant qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas) : Comme je l'ai dit Lucas est mon meilleur ami, je le considère comme un frère et je ne me verrais pas sortir avec lui. (insistant) Jamais.

Brooke (souriant) : Et Nathan ?

Haley (gêné) : Quoi Nathan ?

Brooke (souriant) : Tu as dit que tu ne sortirais jamais avec Lucas mais tu n'as rien dit pour Nathan. Or ma question portait sur les deux.

Haley (de plus en plus gêné) : Je … euh enfin je …

Brooke : Tu craques sur Nathan.

Haley (essayant de s'en sortir): Non !

Brooke la regarda d'un air persévérant, comme un détective qui aurait résolu une enquête compliquée.

Haley (comprenant qu'elle avait été mise à jour) : Bon d'accord ; peut être. Mais je vois pas ce que ça change puisque de son coté il n'y a rien. Je ne suis pas son type.

Brooke : Tu sais beaucoup de choses dans la vie sont improbable mais rien n'est impossible.

Peyton (étonné) : Brooke tu m'impressionnes !

Brooke : J'ai lu ça dans un magazine.

Elles se mirent toutes trois à rire et à faire plus ample connaissance.

Nathan et Lucas étaient au gymnase et jouaient au basket tout en discutant.

Nathan : Alors pas trop stressé ?

Lucas : Si, à vrai dire je ne sais pas si elle a accepté mon offre parce qu'elle m'apprécie ou parce qu'elle avait très envie de voir Nadasurf en concert.

Nathan : Tu sais ; Peyton a beau être une fan de musique, je crois pas qu'elle aurait accepté si tu ne lui plaisais pas. (lui souriant) Même un tout petit peu.

Lucas (ironiquement) : Merci c'est rassurant.

Nathan (souriant) : Je suis là pour ça.

Lucas : Et pour toi ?

Nathan : Je ne crois pas qu'elle craque pour moi.

Lucas : C'est pas de ça que je parlais.

Nathan : Je ne craque pas pour elle non plus.

Lucas : Tu le fais exprès ? Je te parlais de ta soirée avec Haley.

Nathan : C'est juste une soirée vidéo entre amis. C'est pas la première fois.

Lucas : Justement si. Ca sera la première fois où je ne serais pas là et où vous serez seul tout les deux.

Nathan : Ca change rien au fait qu'elle et moi on est amis, rien d'autre.

Lucas (souriant) : Si tu le dis.

Nathan (s'énervant) : Et arrête avec cette idée stupide qu'elle et moi on pourrait un jour sortir ensemble. Ca n'arrivera jamais !

Nathan pris alors la balle et mis un dunk, sous le regard de son frère.

En fin de journée ;

Haley était devant la porte de chez Nathan. Elle se demandait comment sa soirée allait se passer. Elle se décida à sonner. Après quelques secondes Nathan vain lui ouvrir.

Haley (timidement) : Salut.

Nathan : Salut, entre … Donne moi ta veste je vais l'accrocher.

Haley enleva sa veste et la tendis à Nathan qui l'accrocha.

Nathan : Je vais appeler pour commander les pizzas. 4 saisons ?

Haley : Quoi ?

Nathan : C'est toujours ta pizza préférée ?

Haley (surprise qu'il s'en souvienne) : Oui.

Nathan appela le livreur puis rejoignit Haley dans le salon.

Nathan : Bon, pour le film j'ai loué « Ca ».

Haley (horrifié) : Quoi ?

Nathan (souriant) : Tu sais le film avec un clown qui tut tout le monde.

Haley (suppliante) : T'as pas autre chose ?

Nathan : Sinon j'ai loué Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill.

Haley (souriant) : Mon film préféré.

Nathan (lui souriant) : Je sais.

Haley fut attendri par son geste, elle savait qu'il avait horreur des films à l'eau de rose.

Nathan : Mais promet moi de n'en parler à personne. Ca casserait mon image de macho virile.

Haley (souriant et levant la main) : Promis.

Brooke et Peyton étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière. Peyton se préparait tandis que Brooke l'aidait à choisir sa tenue.

Brooke : Tu comptes mettre ça ?

Peyton : Brooke, je t'assure que tu as très bon goût au niveau vestimentaire en général mais pas quand il s'agit d'aller voir un concert de rock.

Brooke : Et pour ce qui est de trouver une tenue capable de séduire le beau Lucas ?

Peyton (perplexe) : Tu crois que cette tenue ne lui plaira pas ?

Brooke : Si mais t'aurais pu trouver mieux.

Soudain quelqu'un sonna.

Brooke : De toute façon c'est trop tard. Je vais ouvrir fini de te coiffer.

Brooke alla ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec Lucas.

Lucas : Salut.

Brooke : Salut. Peyton fini de se préparer, elle arrive tout de suite.

Lucas : D'accord.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Brooke n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre la voix en face d'un homme mais Lucas était vraiment différent des autres. Après quelques minutes Peyton descendit, Lucas la trouva magnifique.

Peyton (souriant) : Je suis prête, on y va ?

Lucas : euh … Oui.

Lucas sortit en premier.

Brooke (murmurant à l'oreille de Peyton) : Tu es magnifique.

Peyton (lui souriant) : Merci.

Puis Peyton s'en alla avec Lucas sous le regard de Brooke. Elle aurait adorée être à sa place, pas pour voir ce groupe dont elle n'arrivait pas à retenir le nom mais pour passer la soirée avec Lucas. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas être heureuse pour sa meilleure amie ?

**_Flash Back :_**

_Un mois plus tôt, Brooke s'était rendue à une fête organisée par Nathan. Elle buvait un verre puis deux et avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle était complètement saoule. Elle remarqua Lucas dans un coin et se décida de l'aborder, certainement était-ce du à l'ivresse._

_Brooke : Salut beau blond._

_Lucas (étonné) : Heu…Salut…_

_Brooke : Brooke … Brooke Davis._

_Lucas : Lucas Scott._

_Brooke : Comme ton frère ? Enfin je veux dire, Nathan ? C'est ton frère, n'est ce pas ?_

_Lucas : Oui !_

_Brooke : Je voit que c'est de famille! Vous êtes tous aussi mignons? Y'en a encore combien ?_

_Lucas rit à sa remarque._

_Lucas : C'est gentil, mais dit moi, t'aurai pas un peu bue._

_Brooke : J'ai l'esprit suffisamment clair pour reconnaître un garçon sexy quand j'en voit un. Dit moi ; ça te dirait qu'on monte à l'étage tout les deux ?_

_Lucas (surpris) : Je te remercie de ta proposition, mais non : j'ai beau ne pas te connaître, je suis persuadé que tu es une fille géniale et que tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça._

_Lucas la saluât, et s'en alla. _

_Brooke fut d'abord surprise de la remarque de Lucas puis ému. Elle sourit alors intérieurement pensant que Lucas était différent de tous les autres garçons qu'elle avait connus._

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

Haley et Nathan étaient assis dans le salon regardant le film et buvant un chocolat chaud.

Haley (se levant) : Je dois aller au petit coin. Tu peux mettre le film sur pause ?

Nathan s'exécuta. Haley s'emmêla alors les pieds dans le tapis et renversa sa tasse sur le torse de Nathan qui ce leva d'un bon du canapé.

Haley : Je suis désolé … Vraiment désolé.

Nathan : C'est rien ça arrive.

Nathan enleva alors son tee-shirt pour éviter de se brûler encore plus, Haley essuyait alors le chocolat chaud qu'il avait sur le torse. Ils se stoppèrent net et se regardèrent. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre leurs lèvres. Haley n'avait qu'une envie ; l'embrasser.

Nathan (s'écartant, la sortant de ses pensées) : Bon je vais aller changer de tee-shirt.

Puis il monta à l'étage, tandis que Haley tentait de se remettre de cette douche froide qu'elle avait subit.

Lucas et Peyton sortaient du concert qui venait de finir.

Peyton (surexcité) : C'était GE-NI-AL !

Lucas : Ouai je me suis vraiment éclaté.

Peyton (se tournant vers Lucas) : Je te remercie de m'avoir invité.

Lucas : De rien, j'ai passé une super soirée grâce avec toi.

Peyton sourit alors tendrement à Lucas.

Lucas : Bon il se fait tard je ferais mieux de te ramener.

Puis ils montèrent tout deux dans la voiture de Lucas.

Le reste de la soirée de Nathan et Haley c'était passé sans un mot. Le film venait de finir.

Haley (se levant) : Bon il se fait tard je vais rentrer.

Nathan : Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Haley : Non ça va je vais prendre le bus.

Nathan : T'es sûr ? Il est tard.

Haley : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Merci pour la soirée.

Puis elle s'en alla laissant Nathan songeur…et seul.

Lucas et Peyton étaient devant la porte de cette dernière.

Peyton : Encore merci pour le concert.

Lucas : Ne me remercie pas, en fait le concert c'était juste un moyen de passé la soirée avec toi.

Peyton lui sourit alors et s'avança, lui déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres…

**Voilà pour le chapitre 3. Je m'excuse pour les fans de Naley d'avoir était aussi sadique. Lol **

**Je remercie mon cousin (conseillé en Brucas ! lol) qui m'a beaucoup aidé, entre autre pour le Flash Back.**

**Laissez vos reviews. Merci.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite plus tôt, à cause de la rentrée et des devs. Lol**

Chapitre 4 :

Le lendemain ;

Nathan et Lucas étaient au River court et faisaient une partie de basket tout en discutant de leurs soirées.

Nathan : Alors comment ça c'est passé hier soir?

Lucas : Le concert était génial.

Nathan : Je me fiche du concert, ce que je voulais savoir c'est comment ça c'est passé avec Peyton !

Lucas (avec un léger sourire) : A la fin du concert, je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et on s'est embrassé. C'était une soirée géniale.

Nathan (avec un sourire en coin) : J'en doute pas.

Lucas (lui prenant le ballon) : Arrête de penser qu'à ça ! (lui souriant)Et ta soirée avec Haley ?

Nathan : C'était simpa. On a regardé un film, mangé une pizza. (souriant) Et elle m'a renversé son chocolat chaud dessus ! Y'a pas plus maladroite qu'elle !

Lucas rigola à cette remarque : Ouai, m'en parle pas.

Nathan (avec un sourire nostalgique) : A part ce petit incident j'ai passé une super soirée avec elle.

Lucas (lui souriant) : J'en doute pas.

Nathan (lui frappant l'épaule) : Arrête de penser qu'à ça ! Y'a rien entre elle et moi !

Haley était au Karen's café et servait des clients. Soudain elle vit Brooke et Peyton s'asseoir à une table.

Haley : Salut, qu'est ce que je vous sert ?

Brooke (surprise) : Tu travailles ici ?

Haley : Ouai, depuis un moment déjà. C'est le café de la mère de Lucas.

Peyton sourit à l'évocation de ce prénom.

Brooke : En parlant de Lucas tu ne m'as toujours pas parlé de ta soirée avec lui.

Peyton (souriant) : C'était génial, le concert était génial, Lucas était génial, et le baiser était génial !

Brooke : Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Peyton (toujours aussi souriante) : Ouai.

Brooke : Ca veut dire que tu ne penses plus à Jack ?

Peyton perdit son sourire à l'évocation de ce prénom.

Haley (perdue) : Qui est Jack ?

Peyton : Mon ex, il est parti il y a quelques mois et depuis il ne donne plus de nouvelles.

Haley : Désolé.

Peyton : C'est rien faut savoir tourner la page. Et toi comment c'est passé ta soirée avec Nathan ?

Haley : La soirée avait super bien commencé et ensuite je me suis ridiculisé !

Brooke (curieuse) : Comment ça ?

Haley (s'asseyant): Il avait loué mon film préféré ; « Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill ». Ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit où il me tuera.

Brooke et Peyton rigolèrent à cette remarque.

Haley : Bref tout avait bien commencé jusqu'à ce que je lui renverse mon chocolat chaud dessus. Il a enlevé son tee-shirt et je lui ai essuyé le chocolat qu'il avait sur le torse. On était très proche et j'avais très envie de l'embrasser !

Brooke (impatiente) : Et ?!!

Haley : Rien ! La douche froide ! Il est allé changer de tee-shirt.

Brooke : Waw, désolé.

Haley : Faut pas, au moins maintenant je suis fixé, il ne ressent aucune attirance pour moi.

Brooke : Ca te dirait de nous accompagner à une fête ce soir ? Ca te changera les idées et y'aura plein de beau mecs.

Haley : J'en sais rien.

Brooke : Allé ça va être simpa.

Haley : Ok. Mais je fini le service à 20h.

Peyton (souriant) : Pas de problème, c'est l'heure à laquelle Brooke est prête après avoir essayé une vingtaine de tenues !

Brooke (la bousculant) : Et !

Haley (sourit) : Bon je dois retourner au boulot.

Brooke : Ok, on passera te prendre ici à 20h.

Haley : D'accord, je vous amène deux cafés ?

Brooke et Peyton acquiescèrent.

Le soir ;

Peyton était chez elle et venait de finir de se préparer. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit un jeune homme sur le point de toquer.

Peyton (surprise) : Jack ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Jack : J'ai reçu tes messages et je voulais te voir !

Peyton (en colère) : Si tu as reçu mes messages pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu une seule fois ? Pourquoi t'es partit sans me donner de nouvelles ?

Jack : C'est compliqué, j'avais pleins de choses à réglés !

Peyton : T'aurais pu appelé, t'aurais du appelé !

Jack : Je suis désolé Peyton.

Peyton (fermant la porte et montant dans sa voiture) : Pas autant que moi.

Peyton partit chercher Brooke.

Brooke (montant dans la voiture) : Tu vois que je suis pas aussi longue à choisir mes vêtements que tu le croyait ! (remarquant l'air triste de son amie) Ca va pas ?

Peyton : Jack est passé me voir.

Brooke (étonnée) : Quoi ?!!

Peyton (les larmes aux yeux) : Il a dit qu'il voulait me voir et qu'il était désolé. Et je suis parti. C'était trop dur.

Brooke (la prenant dans ses bras) : T'inquiètes pas Peyton ça va aller.

Peyton (séchant ses larmes) : Bon, allons chercher Haley.

Elle démarra en direction du Karen's café.

Une heure plus tard à la fête.

Haley était dans un coin, quand Brooke la remarqua et se dirigea dans sa direction.

Brooke (lui tendant un verre) : Tiens ça va te détendre !

Haley (prenant le verre) : Merci. (elle but un gorgé) C'est de l'alcool ?

Brooke (lui souriant) : Désolé mais j'ai pas trouvé de jus d'orange. (elle remarqua un homme plus loin qui la regardait) Ca ne te dérange pas si je te laisse ?

Haley lui fit non de la tête, tandis que Brooke partit en direction du jeune homme. Haley remarqua un peu plus loin Nathan. Il était entrain de discuter avec une fille très sexy, enfin disons plutôt qu'il draguait une fille très sexy, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de gêner cette dernière. Haley but alors son verre d'un coup et se dirigea vers le bar pour s'en servir un autre.

Peyton était dehors, quand soudain Jack vain la rejoindre.

Jack (timidement) : Salut.

Peyton (se retournant) : Jack ?

Jack : J'ai entendu parlé de cette fête et je me suis dit que tu devais y être.

Peyton : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Jack : Je te l'ai dit je voulais te voir et m'expliqué.

Peyton (froide): Tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu tard pour ça ?

Jack : Je suis désolé Peyton.

Peyton baissa les yeux. Jack s'approcha d'elle, lui leva le menton et l'embrassa. Peyton essaya d'abord de résisté au baiser puis y répondit.

Lucas qui cherchait Peyton depuis de longues minutes déjà, vis la scène et s'en alla triste et en colère.

Un peu plus loin Haley avait bu plusieurs verres et était à présent complètement saoule. Un jeune homme tentait de la maintenir debout tout en l'emmenant à l'étage.

Haley (à moitié inconsciente): Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Dean : T'inquiètes pas, on va s'amuser tout les deux là haut.

Ils venaient d'arriver à l'étage.

Haley : Non lâche moi.

Voix : Tu as entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Lâche la !

Dean (posant Haley sur une chaises) : Mêle toi de tes affaires !

L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup de poing, le pris par la gorge et le souleva.

Homme (lui serrant la gorge) : Si tu la touche, si tu l'approches ou si tu la regardes ne serai se qu'une seule fois, je te tue ! Est-ce que tu as compris ?

Dean acquiesça de la tête.

Homme : J'ai rien entendu !

Dean (le souffle coupé) : Oui.

L'homme le relâcha et porta Haley.

Haley (avec un léger sourire) : Merci Nathan.

Nathan (inquiet) : Ca va ?

Haley (se blottissant dans ses bras) : Maintenant oui.

Nathan (tout en descendant les marches) : Je te ramène chez toi.

Haley : Non pas chez moi, je veux pas que mes parents me voient saoule.

Nathan (réfléchit puis dit) : Je t'emmène chez moi alors.

Haley (lui souriant) : Merci.

Nathan passa par l'arrière de la maison et porta Haley jusqu'à sa voiture.

Peyton (s'écartant de Jack) : Pourquoi tu as fait ça alors que tu vas bientôt repartir.

Jack : J'en avait très envie. Disons que c'était un baiser d'adieu.

Peyton (en colère) : Alors adieu.

Peyton partit et sortit son téléphone et essaya de joindre Brooke mais elle ne répondit pas, puis elle se décida à appelé Lucas

Lucas était assis sur un banc dans le jardin de la maison, quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il le sortit de sa poche et en voyant que c'était Peyton qui l'appelait, il éteignit son portable.

Brooke remarqua Lucas dehors et alla le rejoindre.

Brooke : Ca va pas ?

Lucas : J'ai vu Peyton embrasser un type. Je sais que je peux pas lui en vouloir, je veux dire on est sortit ensemble qu'une seule fois, c'est pas comme si on était vraiment ensemble.

Brooke : Tu devrait peut être lui parlé.

Lucas : J'ai pas vraiment envie de lui parlait pour le moment. En plus je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. Je vais rentrer. (il se leva et se retourna vers Brooke) Tu veux que je te ramène ? Je sais que t'es venue avec Peyton et comme elle a l'air occupé !

Brooke (se levant) : D'accord !

Puis ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la voiture de Lucas.

Nathan et Haley quand à eux étaient arrivés. Nathan amena Haley jusqu'à sa chambre, la posa délicatement sur son lit et la couvrit avec une couverture.

Haley (avec un léger sourire et sur le point de s'endormir) : Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Nathan : C'est normal…

_**Flash Back :**_

_9 ans plus tôt ;_

_Lucas : Nathan je te présent Haley. Haley je te présente Nathan, mon frère._

_Haley (lui souriant et levant la main) : Salut._

_Nathan ne pouvait dire un mot, il était subjugué par cette fille et par son magnifique sourire, il la trouvé tellement mignonne avec ses couettes, sa robe et ses sandales rouges. Lucas le remarquant le bouscula pour le faire réagir._

_Nathan : Sa...Salut._

_5 ans plus tôt ;_

_Lucas : Allé t'as dit action, tu dois l'embrassé sur la bouche._

_Nathan s'approcha alors de Haley et lui fit un bisous sur la bouche puis lui sourit gêné. _

_Un peu plus tard Nathan alla parlé à Haley._

_Nathan (gêné) : Tu sais pour avant._

_Haley : C'est rien, c'était juste un pari. On est amis._

_Nathan (déçu) : Ouai. _

_Un jour plus tôt ;_

_Haley et Nathan étaient assis dans le salon regardant le film et buvant un chocolat chaud._

_Haley (se levant) : Je dois aller au petit coin. Tu peux mettre le film sur pause ?_

_Nathan s'exécuta. Haley s'emmêla alors les pieds dans le tapis et renversa sa tasse sur le torse de Nathan qui ce leva d'un bon du canapé._

_Haley : Je suis désolé … Vraiment désolé._

_Nathan : C'est rien ça arrive._

_Nathan enleva alors son tee-shirt pour éviter de se brûler encore plus, Haley essuyait alors le chocolat chaud qu'il avait sur le torse. Ils se stoppèrent net et se regardèrent. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre leurs lèvres. Nathan avait très envie de l'embrasser, à vrai dire il en avait envie depuis longtemps, mais il se disait que Haley le considérait comme un simple ami. _

_Nathan (se décidant à s'écarté) : Bon je vais aller changer de tee-shirt._

_Il monta alors dans sa chambre regrettant de n'être que son ami._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Nathan (remarquant que Haley c'était endormi) : Je t'aime.

Il lui déposa alors un baiser sur le front et s'assit sur une chaise à coté du lit pour veiller sur elle.

Lucas et Brooke étaient devant la porte de cette dernière.

Brooke : Merci de m'avoir ramenée.

Lucas : De rien.

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux. Après quelques secondes Brooke embrassa passionnément Lucas.

Brooke (se détachant) : Désolé, je …

Lucas (la coupant) : C'est rien.

Un autre silence s'installa entre eux, et cette fois ce fut Lucas qui embrassa Brooke. Ils rentrèrent tout deux dans la maison et allèrent dans la chambre de Brooke où ils firent l'amour.

**Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Désolé pour les fans de Leyton mais rien n'est encore décidé au niveau des couples, je ne sais pas encore avec qui Lucas sera en définitif. lol**

**Laissé moi des reviews. Merci.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolé pour la longue absence, mais j'avais pas le temps d'écrire la suite plus tôt avec le bac et la lecture de Harry Potter 7 lol. Mais bon voilà enfin le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tenais aussi à rajouter que c'est mon cousin qui a écrit la majorité des scènes Brucas et Leyton lol, étant pour ma part une fan de Naley, j'étais pas trop inspiré par le triangle amoureux lol. Je n'ai fait que lui donner l'idée principale de chaque scènes.**

Chapitre 5 :

Le soleil se levait sur la ville ;

Deux adolescents dormait encore, enlaçaient, après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée.

Lucas (grommelant) : Quoi, qu'estcequicepasse?

Le réveil venait de sonner.

Il se leva, regarda Brooke, et se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passer la nuit précédente : il n'aurai pas du faire ça. Et pourtant, une partie de lui s'était attaché à Brooke, depuis qu'il avait appris à la connaître.

Brooke (avec un sourie en voyant qu'il s'était levé) : Bonjour.

Lucas : Bonjour. (gêné) Heu... Brooke, je pense qu'on a fait une erreur hier soir. Ce qu'on a fait, c'était mal.

Brooke (avec un petit sourire coquin) : Moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt pas mal.

(voyant son air anxieux) Mais, tu à raison, on aurai pas du faire ça. Je n'aurai pas du faire ça à Peyton. C'est mon amie, et elle tient à toi.

Lucas l'a regarda, surpris de ce qu'elle venait dire de Peyton. Il y à quelques heures, il aurait sauté de joie à l'entende de cette nouvelle, mais maintenant, il ne savait plus où il en était...

Lucas : Heu..., désolé, mais je doit y aller. Je...

Brooke : Je comprends. Je ferai comme si il ne s'était rien passer...

Lucas : D'accord (Intérieurement, il aurai préféré une autre réponse). A plus tard.

A peine était-il sortit de la pièce, que des larmes se dessinèrent sur les joues de Brooke...

Haley se réveilla doucement, elle avait un affreux mal de tête. Elle mit un moment avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle était, et des évènements de la veille. Son regard se porta sur sa gauche et elle vit Nathan, assit sur une chaise, lui souriant.

Nathan : Ca va ? Bien dormi ?

Haley lui fit timidement un léger signe de la tête.

Nathan (lui tendant un verre) : Tiens boit ça. (remarquant Haley regarder le verre bizarrement) C'est pour ton mal de tête.

Haley : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Nathan (lui souriant) : Vaut mieux pas que tu le sache.

Haley regarda le verre un instant hésitante, et se décida à le boire se disant que de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être pire que son mal de tête.

Haley regarda la chaise ou se trouvé Nathan et une couverture.

Haley (étonnée) : T'as dormis sur la chaise ?

Nathan : T'avais pas l'air bien hier, alors je suis resté pour être sûr que ça allé.

Haley (agréablement surprise) : Merci.

Nathan (lui souriant) : Et puis je tenait pas spécialement à ce que tu vomisses partout dans ma chambre.

Haley (gênée) : C'est vrai que j'ai un peu trop bu hier.

Nathan (souriant) : Un peu ?

Haley sourit à sa remarque.

Haley (gênée) : En fait Nathan pour hier, je … merci.

Nathan : De rien c'est normal.

Haley : Est-ce que tu pourrais …

Nathan (lui coupant la parole) : Ne t'inquiètes pas ça reste entre nous. Et pour ce qui est de se type, ne t'en fait pas il est pas prés de t'approcher à nouveau. Et je suis là.

Haley (lui souriant) : Merci.

Brooke, qui venait de finir de ce préparer.

Quand quelqu'un sonna, elle alla ouvrir.

Peyton : Salut, ça va ce matin?

Brooke (surprise) : Heu... (un sourire forcer se dessinant sur ses lèvres) salut.

Peyton : T'es prête, pour la journée shopping?

Brooke (gênée) : Heu...

Peyton (inquiète) : Tu n'as tout de même pas oublier notre journée copine, pas toi? T'es sur que ça va ?

Brooke : Oui, Oui. Je suis prête! Laisse moi une minute pour aller prendre mon sac.

Brooke pris son sac, puis retourna vers la porte d'entrée.

Brooke (prenant son courage à deux mains) : Peyton, je doit te dire quelque chose, je...

Peyton : Attend, moi d'abord, j'ai une excellente nouvelle! Je peux désormais t'annoncer que Jack et moi, c'est bel et bien fini.

Brooke (surprise) : Ha bon...

Peyton : Ouai, et je pense que je vais pouvoir, comme tu me l'a conseillé, me lancer dans une relation avec Lucas. C'est vraiment un chic type, je suis sûr que ça pourra marcher! Et puis il me plaît beaucoup.

Brooke (tentant de faire bonne figure) : Ha...Mais c'est génial, je suis contente pour toi.

Peyton : Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

Brooke (mentant) : Non, non! J'ai oublié. Ce n'était pas important.

Peyton : Bon, allons-y!

Si Peyton n'avais pas était si excitait à l'idée de sortir avec Lucas ; elle aurai peut être remarquer le malheur de Brooke, ainsi que les minuscules larmes qui recommençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Haley était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner bien qu'il était déjà prés de midi. Nathan était assis sur la table à l'observer.

Nathan : T'es sûr tu veux pas un coup de main ?

Haley (lui souriant) : Non merci. Te préparé le petit dèj, c'est bien la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour toi après tous ce que t'as fait pour moi.

Nathan : Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était rien.

Haley (lui souriant) : Joue pas le modeste, c'est pas dans tes habitudes.

Nathan rit à cette remarque.

Nathan (plaisantant) : Dans ce cas, pour me remercier, tu peux venir me préparé mon petit dèj tout les matins.

Haley (lui pointant dessus la spatule pour les pancakes) : Ne pousse pas trop non plus. (posant l'assiette sur la table) Dépêchons nous de manger, je dois aller travailler au Karen's café dans moins d'une heure.

Nathan : Je te dépose si tu veux, je dois aller rejoindre Lucas au river court.

Haley : D'accord, merci.

Lucas était assis sur un banc au river court, il repensait aux évènements du matin même. Quand soudain quelqu'un le sortit de ses pensées.

Nathan : Salut frérot.

Lucas : Salut.

Nathan : T'es bizarre y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? T'es stressé à cause du match de se soir ?

Lucas : Non, enfin oui mais pas seulement.

Nathan (s'asseyant à coté de lui) : Vas y raconte.

Lucas : J'ai couché avec Brooke cette nuit.

Nathan (surpris) : QUOI ? Je croyais que tu sortais avec Peyton !

Lucas : C'est ce que je croyais aussi jusqu'à ce que je la vois embrassé ce type, hier soir.

Nathan (perdu) : un type, quel type ?

Lucas : J'en sais rien j'ai pas pris la peine de lui demandé.

Nathan (voyant une légère tristesse dans le regarde de Lucas) : Désolé… Et pourquoi t'as couché avec Brooke ?

Lucas : Je l'ai raccompagné, on avait bu et tu peux imaginer le reste.

Nathan (fronçant les sourcils et plaisantant) : Je préfère pas !

Lucas sourit à sa remarque.

Nathan : Et qu'est ce que t'as fait ensuite ?

Lucas : Je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur et je suis parti.

Nathan remarqua qu'il y avait autre chose, il le regarda insistant.

Lucas : Je suis plus sûr que c'était une erreur. Je veux dire que j'ai appris à connaître Brooke hier soir … (remarquant le sourire de Nathan) Pas de cette façon … on a aussi discuté et elle me plaît beaucoup je crois.

Nathan : Alors tente le coup.

Lucas : Elle m'a dit que c'était une erreur.

Nathan : Essai quand même. On ne sait jamais.

Lucas : D'accord (il prit son ballon et se dirigea vers le panier) Alors on joue ?

Nathan : Lucas ?

Lucas (lui faisant face) Oui ?

Nathan : Tu sais Brooke et Peyton son mes meilleures amies. Je tiens beaucoup à elles, donc ne fait pas de bêtises.

Lucas : Ok (voyant quelques cernes sous les yeux de son frère) T'as l'air crevé. (avec un sourire en coin) T'as pas dormi de la nuit ?

Nathan : On peut dire ça.

Lucas : Ca doit vraiment être une fille spéciale si elle t'a empêché de dormir la veille d'un match.

Nathan (souriant) : Elle l'est.

Puis ils se lancèrent tout deux dans une partie de basket.

La nuit tombé sur Tree Hill ;

Lucas venait d'arriver devant le stade, il était prêt à affronter les Sharks, et à les battre.

Fille (timidement): Salut, Lucas.

Il se retourna, c'était Brooke.

Lucas (gêné) : Salut, Brooke ! Heu... tu vas voir le match?

Brooke : Je suis un peu obliger, vue que je suis la capitaine des Pom-Pom Girls.

Lucas : Ha, oui, c'est vrai.

Lucas avait bien réfléchie; Peyton ne semblait pas s'intéresser particulièrement à lui, elle avait même l'air occupée avec un autre garçon la veille, alors que Brooke était là, elle. Et malgré sa carapace, Lucas l'appréciait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'il en apprenait sur elle. Il avait pris sa décision ; il tenterait de vivre une histoire avec Brooke. Si elle le désire...

Lucas : Heu... Brooke, je voulais te dire quelque chose, a propos de nous deux, et de ce qu'il s'est passer hier soir. Je...

Brooke (le coupant): Je sais Lucas, c'était une erreur. Je suis d'accord!

Lucas : Non, ce n'est pas ça, je...

Brooke (le coupant une seconde fois) : Et je sais ce que tu éprouve pour Peyton. Je te comprends. Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler.

Lucas : Mais, je...

Brooke (le coupant, une fois de plus et essayant de l'encourager) : Ne sois pas timide! Va lui parler. Je la connais, elle acceptera, tu verras.

Lucas : Heu...Mais ce n'était pas ce que...

Brooke (lui souriant) : Aller, je doit y aller, si la capitaine arrive en retard, ça fera désordre. A plus tard au match.

Puis elle s'en alla rapidement.

Lucas (tout seul) : Heu...A plus tard.

Brooke s'arrêta après avoir tourner au coin de mur, et s'y laissa tomber. Elle pleura, encore une fois aujourd'hui. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle pleurait autant pour un homme. Elle pensait que Lucas allait lui dire qu'il voulait sortir avec elle, et ne voulant laisser souffrir Peyton, elle préférait ne pas l'entendre dire ça et le poussait dans les bras de son amie. C'était peut être la chose la plus difficile qu'elle ai eut à faire. Elle sécha ses larmes, puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires, en arborant un magnifique sourire...

Le gymnase était rempli ;

Voix : Ici Micro en direct du gymnase Durham pour le premier match de la saison, de nombreuses personnes sont venues encourager les Ravens. Les joueurs entrent sur le terrain. Le numéro 23 et capitaine Nathan Scott (applaudissement de la foule) … Le numéro 3 Lucas Scott (applaudissement de la foule) Lucas est nouveau dans l'équipe, et déjà titulaire, ça promet !

Micro continu les présentations des joueurs.

Nathan (à voix basse à son frère) : Tout va bien ?

Lucas : Ouai t'inquiètes pas !

Nathan le regarda perplexe mais n'en demanda pas plus.

Micro : Le match va pouvoir commencer !!

Un coup de sifflet retentit dans le gymnase.

Micro : Et c'est parti! Les Ravens qui récupère la balle! Tim passe à Nathan, qui passe à Zack. Il tire, mais il rate! Les Sharks récupèrent! Holala, magnifique remonter de terrain du numéro 9, Brad Zavinski qui Dunk! Les Sharks prennent l'avantage! Et voilà Tim, qui passe à Lucas! Lucas s'avance jusqu'à la ligne des 3 points shoot … Mais la balle rebondit vers Nathan! Il se débarrasse de Brad et Dunk à son tour! Les deux équipes reviennent à égalité!

Lors du panier de Nathan, une exclamation retenti dans les tribunes, et les Pom-Pom Girls, menaient par Brooke, se mirent à encourager les joueurs des Ravens.

Nathan : Hé frérot ! T'est plus au River Court, bouge toi!

Lucas qui regardait Brooke danser sortit de ses penser.

Lucas : Heu... Ouai! Ouai! Désolé !

Micro : Et le match continu de plus belle ! Brad remonte encore une fois de façon spectaculaire ! Et non, cette fois ci Lucas l'intercepte! Une deux avec son frère, Nathan! Lucas tire, à 3 points une fois encore ! Et OUI ! Les Ravens Prennent l'avantage!

Une fois encore, les supportèrent crièrent, et applaudir vivement, tandis que les Pom-Pom Girls les encourager de plus belle!

Quatre quart temps plus tard, les Ravens avait remportai le match, et les joueurs retournait joyeusement aux vestiaires!

Whitey : Bien jouer les gars ! Bien jouer !

Après une quinzaines de minutes ;

Nathan : Tim. Tu peux y aller, tu n'es pas mon chien. Tu peux rentrer sans moi.

Tim : Ok! Salut, a demain.

Lucas et Nathan (ensemble) : Salut!

Lucas et Nathan étaient maintenant les derniers joueurs dans les vestiaires.

Nathan: Beau match, hein?

Pas de réponse.

Nathan : Alors, tu t'es décidé : Brooke ou Peyton?

Pas de réponse

Nathan (Criant): Lucas !

Lucas (sortant de ses pensée): Quoi?

Nathan : Brooke ou Peyton?

Lucas : Quoi ?

Nathan : Tu m'as très bien compris

Lucas : Je...Je sais pas...Je

Nathan : Ouai, bah va falloir que tu choisisses. Je ne veux pas que tu les fasses soufrir, elles sont mes amies. Et...

Lucas (le coupant) : Tu peux raccompagner Haley?

Nathan : Je... Quoi?

Lucas: Je devais la raccompagner, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul. Tu peux, oui ou non?

Nathan : Heu... Bon, OK ! D'accord.

Lucas : Merci.

Nathan pris son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Puis il sortit, laissant Lucas seul avec ses pensées.

Nathan marchait en direction du gymnase à la recherche d'Haley.

Voix : Salut beau brun.

Nathan (se retourna vers la superbe fille rousse qui lui avait parlait et lui sourit) : Salut.

Voix : Je m'appelle Rachel, je suis la nouvelle pom pom girl.

Nathan : Moi c'est …

Rachel (le coupant) : Nathan Scott, tout le monde te connais ici.

Nathan lui sourit.

Rachel : Dis j'ai personnes pour me raccompagner, tu pourrais me r'amener ?

Nathan allait répondre mais quelqu'un le coupa.

Haley : Nathan ? (regardant Rachel) Excuse moi de te déranger mais t'aurais pas vu Lucas ? Il devait me raccompagner.

Nathan : Il avait besoin d'être seul, donc il m'a demandé de te raccompagner.

Haley (voyant Rachel) : Je veux pas t'embêté, t'as peut être autre chose de prévu.

Nathan : Dis pas de bêtises, ça m'embête pas. Allé viens !

Haley lui sourit et se dirigea vers la sortit.

Nathan (se tournant vers Rachel) : Je te ramène ?

Rachel : La prochaine fois.

Nathan la regarda bizarrement.

Rachel (lui souriant) : Je vais prendre ma voiture.

Nathan sourit à cette remarque.

Et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie où Haley l'attendait avec un regard noir pour Rachel, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de cette dernière.

Lucas était toujours dans les vestiaires il réfléchissait. Après un moment, il pris son sac et sorti. Il allait marchai. L'air frais lui ferai du bien, il pourrai...

BAM!

Ne regardant pas où il marchait, il venait de se cogner accidentellement à quelqu'un.

Voix : Ho, excuse moi! Je...Lucas, c'est toi? (tentant de lancer la conversation). Beau match, n'est ce pas? Lucas? Ca va? Tu fais une drôle de tête...

Lucas: Peyton? Qu'est ce que tu fait là?

Peyton : Je...Je cherche Brooke, elle est partie préssipitement à la fin du match. Ca n'est pas dans ses habitudes... J'ai penser qu'elle était peux être aller au toilette, mais il n'y à personne. Elle doit probablement être rentré chez elle. En fait, ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais de demander quelque chose.

Lucas (surpris) : A moi? Quoi?

Peyton (rougissante) : En fait, je voulais te dire, heu... c'était bien l'autre soir. Je me suis vraiment amusé. Et je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller voir Oasis avec moi. J'ai réservé des places depuis longtemps. J'adore ce groupe.

Lucas: Moi aussi, mais... Tu ne préfère pas y aller avec le garçon d'hier soir?

Peyton : Quoi de qui tu ... Ha, Jack. Non! C'est fini avec lui...

Lucas : Ca n'avait pas l'air hier soir.

Peyton : Il m'a embrassé. C'était un baiser d'adieu. Je venais de rompre définitivement avec lui.

Lucas : Oh! Désolé, je ne voulais pas...

Peyton : C'est pas grave : Alors, pour ce concert?

Lucas : D'accord!

Peyton : Cool ! On rentre ensemble?

Lucas : Heu... Ouai, d'accord.

Ils s'éloignèrent côte à côte, discutant, se chamaillant, riant...

Brooke était revenue afin de parler à Lucas. Elle avait changer d'avis : elle voulais lui avouer ce qu'elle éprouver pour lui. Elle voulait se battre pour lui et c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait un sentiment si profond pour un garçon.

Et puis Peyton ne connaissait pas Lucas depuis longtemps, elle ne lui en voudrait pas, c'est sa meilleure amie elle comprendrait. Soudain elle vit Lucas et Peyton rirent, et une fois encore aujourd'hui, des larmes se dessinèrent sur son visage. Mais mélanger à la tristesse, on pouvais lire la jalousie, et peut être même la colère. Une colère envers elle même, qui venait d'envoyer celui qu'elle aime dans les bras d'une autre...

**Voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous a plût.**

**Laissez moi des reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions.**

**Je sais pas encore quand je vais poster la suite. Je pense me lançait dans l'écriture d'une fic sur la saison 5 en parallèle. Quoi qu'il en soit j'essaierais d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre. lol**


End file.
